Multiple places around the globe either have shortages in electricity supply or no electricity supply at all. Developing countries typically have fragile economies and experience serious environmental problems, which are associated with and negatively affect the use of energy, thereby making it as non affordable to people in need. Coal-fired and nuclear power stations for electricity generation, coal combustion in the townships, SASOL coal to oil processes, petrol and diesel use in vehicles for mass transportation, and over-exploitation of fuel wood resources all result in serious, long term environmental damage.
Many people in these developing world countries still depend on inefficient traditional energy sources. The most common type of fuel for cooking or lighting in low-income homes is kerosene or wood or other biomass such as dung and crop wastes. Burning of these types of material damages health and has been associated with respiratory diseases and eye problems.
Alluding to the above, land degradation and deforestation continue to grow as people in need of fuel sources cut down trees for cooking meals and illuminating their homes. Women and children spend many hours looking for wood; electricity could free up their time for other activities. Electric lighting could also extend study hours for children attending schools.
Prior art is replete with various illumination devices currently used by consumers. U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,999 to Uchida et al. teaches a lighting device that includes a light source in line and a reflector behind the light source. In front of the light source, a transparent inner lens and a transparent outer lens can be provided with a gap formed therebetween. The shape of the lens can be defined by bending a plate member so as to have a projection portion that surrounds or opens towards the light source. The inner lens and the outer lens can each have a flat part at a position opposite the light source and in the illumination direction. The light sources are fixedly arranged in a single lighting pattern wherein each of the light sources is not adjustable relative to one another.
As such, there is a constant need in the area of illumination devices for an improved light device that is cost effective, easy to manufacture, easy to transport and assembly and will eliminate one or more problems as set forth above.